Episode 9843 (9th August 2019)
Plot Sarah breaks the news to the Underworld staff that the insurance company have refused to pay out the full claim and are only offering an ex-gratia sum of £20,000. She suggests they spilt the money and wind up the company, provided Nick agrees. Gary demands £200 from Ryan by next week. Emma rings her dad in hospital where he is having tests, assuring him that stomach ulcers are easily treated. Maria’s on a high after her date with Ali. Gary finds a key in one of Rick’s old note books. Seb returns home, released from hospital. He and Eileen sympathise with how things have turned out for each other. Michael recognises Rick’s key as being one from Safe as Houses Storage Solutions. Maria is pleased when Ali makes arrangements to meet her later. Gary overhears the factory staff discussing their predicament. Hearing from Tim that Evelyn’s taking bets on the County game, Steve suggests placing one on Tommy Orpington scoring the first goal in the match with her. She tells him to return later. Accompanied by a church support worker, Alina calls at No.11. Nick wants to find another investor rather than give up on the factory. Gary finds a huge hoard of cash in £50 notes in a safe in Rick’s storage locker. Evelyn questions James and finds out that Tommy has just been declared unfit. Emma’s dad is kept in hospital for longer than expected. Jenny is reluctant to cash in one of Gary’s £50 notes. From the bar, he listens in again as the factory staff discuss their limited options. Jo Lafoe calls into the cafe, looking for Carla. Emma returns from the hospital in tears as her father has stomach cancer. Evelyn takes Steve’s bet of £30 at 25-1. Gary turns up with Derek Milligan, introducing him to Nick as an investor who is interested in buying into the factory. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Carla Connor - Alison King *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Support Worker - Marie Ekins *Jo Lafoe - Marnie Baxter *Derek Milligan - Craige Els Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *Trim Up North *Safe as Houses Storage Solutions Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary introduces business associate Derek Milligan to Nick as a new investor; and Emma tells Maria that her dad has been diagnosed with stomach cancer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,493,425 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes